


Drabble: By The Numbers

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: By The Numbers

  
Seconds it took after meeting Sean for Viggo to be coherent: Two.

Wounds Viggo received because he couldn't stop thinking about Sean while battling Orcs: 34.

Hours it took to calm Viggo down after Amon Hen: 14.

Cups of liquid stimulants chugged during sleepless nights: 29 cups coffee, 36 cups tea.

Lines bumbled due to lack of blood in the cerebrum: 3,416.

Nights spent morosely moaning over alcoholic beverage of choice: Eighteen.

Plane flights "just because": Six.

Letters never sent: Three.

Birthdays missed: None.

Days Sean angsted over Viggo before finally giving into his urges: a lifetime in a moment.


End file.
